Chocolate kisses
by Tartan Queen
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is the latest victim of the Marauders' prank. But Albus Dumbledore is always there for her to help and comfort her.   Accio reviews! Hope it works, my magic is a bit rusty... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing, I repeat nothing, related to Harry Potter belongs to me. Please contact Ms. Rowling and see if she'll negotiate her property rights to you.

Warning: This is, as you "might" have suspected, a rather "adventurous" fanfic. It's a bit MMAD, but if you dislike reading this kind of story, pray move on. Having said that, remaining readers, you're in for a treat.

McGonagall stormed into her chambers, shaking with rage and covered with the Marauders' latest prank: feathers and melted Honeydukes chocolates. She wrenched open her door and…Albus was sitting in her favorite chaise armchair. He looked up from reading her copy of "Transfiguration Today" and widened his welcoming smile. Chest heaving now with intense embarrassment, Minerva spoke ub a far sharper tone than she had intended.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! What are you doing—doing in my…?"

Albus rose quickly and went to his Deputy. He had wisely decided that joking was not the right thing to do now, nor either was commenting on her ridiculous appearance.

"My dear Minerva, I came to wish you…"

"…eternal hell to me…" came a perfectly timed response.

Albus raised an eyebrow and managed not to smile.

"Happy birthday, love." Albus finished.

"…never ever, James, Sirius…how could they…wait. What did you say?" Minerva stopped speaking abruptly and gazed at Albus with her wide emerald eyes. Even her eyelashes had chocolate laced through them, Albus noted.

"Happy birthday, Minerva," Albus repeated gently. He produced a large box of Deluxe Sugar Quills (having decided she wouldn't take kindly to any more chocolates). "I daresay you have a particular proclivity for sweets." Did you really forget your own birthday?"

"My…my birthday?" Minerva repeated in a small voice.

Albus grinned at her. "Shall we celebrate together?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hope the first chapter went okay. Now here's the second chapter!

_Albus grinned at her. "Shall we celebrate together?"_

Minerva's eyes snapped up to Albus' again, wondering if he was joking.

"Oh, I—I was going to…"

"Clean up." Albus agreed. He stepped closer to her and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Albus! I DON'T NEED HELP!"

Ten minutes later, Minerva had made a mess of herself. Though she cleaned her robes in a thrice, her body was still covered with chocolate glaze. Albus knocked gently on her door and Minerva searched wildly for a towel. Having found none, she shrieked through the door:

"Albus, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I need a towel…"

"Here." Albus passed a red tartan towel through the crack of the door. Minerva seized it and, having no alternative, stalked out. Albus nodded slightly when he saw her with her hair pinned up (clean) and pale skin showing through a smooth layering of chocolate. Minerva glared with such ferocity that it would have made Medusa proud.

Albus smiled and said, "Are you utterly sure you wouldn't like help? Or is that just Gryffindor bravado that you're hiding behind?"

Minerva sniffed and rubbed futilely at her exposed arms.

"I think Mr. Potter and his friends would have considered it amusing to have someone else manually wipe it off FOR you, my dear. See?"

Albus traced a long, slender finger down her cheek to her lips, leaving a porcelain trail behind him. He licked his finger slowly, delighting in the way Minerva's face flushed scarlet.

Albus merely laughed.

"Teenage testosterone, darling…so may I?"


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'm on a roll here… Chapter 3!

"_Teenage testosterone, my darling…so may I?"_

"Not until I thoroughly bash Potter and Black for their pathetic conception of a joke! This is ridiculous! _**I**_ look ridiculous! I'm going to give them a detention…for a….ahhh, Albus."

Albus had meanwhile traced his tongue over her lips and down to her collarbone. His deft fingers worked with the soft tartan towel that was wrapped far too tightly around Minerva's slender body. Minerva finally came to her senses and abruptly pulled away from his fingers.

"Albus, I'm warning you. Don't try your special privileges. You may be Headmaster, but that doesn't give you…"

"Granted access to my lovely wife and deputy." Albus whispered, unpinning Minerva's raven colored hair and sending unwilling prickles on her skin. He no longer obeyed Minerva's feeble attempts to push him away (though Merlin knew that she was incapable of stopping him anyway).

Minerva closed her eyes and Albus obligingly placed feather light kisses on her eyelashes. His warm breath, smelling faintly of lemon drops, caressed her face and stirred a few tendrils of her hair.

"Thank heaven we're in my private quarters, Albus, and not in…"

"My love, ingenious as I am, I've already cast an Unbreakable Locking charm on your door…and a Silencing charm. We are, I assure you, completely… completely….alone."

The red tartan towel fell to the floor as Albus similarly discarded of his attire.


	4. Chapter 4

The red tartan towel fell to the floor as Albus similarly discarded of his attire.

In a swift, fluid movement, Albus pressed Minerva's body to his, feeling her heartbeat speed up until it could have been that of a frightened sparrow. Her head came up like a drowning swimmer rising desperately for air and her arms went instinctively around Albus' neck. When they finally parted for air, Minerva smiled at Albus in a remarkably cat-like way.

"Albus, it was really not funny to keep all my towels in your possession. Especially since you know how fond I am of my red tartan…and look where it is now. You could have at least left that one in the room! Did you think it would be amusing for you to see me undignified and severely lacking in dress?"

"Exquisitely amusing, Professor McGonagall…and rather convenient for me, too."

Albus softly kissed her chest, feeling her heart race and skin heat under his administrations. Minerva clenched her fists against his strong, unyielding chest. Albus looked up with his blue eyes twinkling.

"You see, my dear, I just wasn't sure if you had changed your _password_ since the last time I visited."

"You're insufferable, you old…rascal." Minerva had begun indignantly, but her heart had melted at the sight of his smile. And her last word was spoken as endearingly as if it had been "darling."

Albus stroked her face, now back to the porcelain sheen he adored, and teased,

"Aren't you going to ask me? Or…should I courteously ask myself? Password…_chocolate kisses_."

Albus spoke the last two words into Minerva's throat, obligingly placing a lingering kiss at the base of her sternum.

"You look delicious, and good enough…to eat. And even better than lemon drops, though your temperament at the present could do with a little more sweetening. Did I mention how much I love you?"

"ALBUS! Don't you **dare**…!

"Tell me that I work my Deputy too hard. But you love me nonetheless, don't you?"

"Yes." Minerva said stiffly.

Albus gave a rumbling chuckle.

"Your wit is very becoming of you. You're adorable."

"So adore me. I can bear it."

Albus placed light kisses down her body.

"Now were you saying something about a bath?


	5. Chapter 5

"_Now were you saying something about a bath?"_

Minerva hesitated, and then nodded. Albus reluctantly released her and she quickly wrapped her red tartan around herself again. Marching straight into her bathroom, she turned on the hot water and pointed her wand at the bubble bath so that rose and lavender-scented bubbles instantly foamed to the edge. Folding her towel neatly and, at the same time, removing all traces of Albus' chocolate fingerprints, Minerva slowly sank into a luxurious bath. Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly.

Meanwhile, Albus walked up behind Minerva and ran his fingers through her silky black tresses. Minerva almost purred but stopped just before she lost herself to his touch. Adopting a stern tone, she said,

"Albus, _thank you _but you do not need to…stop it, Albus. This isn't fair."

"You're very welcome, kitten, and I quite agree with you. You couldn't stop me if you wanted to…I can feel your purr building, Tabby." Albus placed a butterfly kiss to her temple.

"Albus," Minerva said, too exhausted to change her tone. Albus suddenly squeezed her shoulders and leapt with an amazingly graceful dive to land in her pool-sized bathtub. Minerva spluttered and gasped, wiping soap suds from her eyes as he surfaced, twinkling at her.

"ALBUS!" What is the name of Merlin was that for?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind sharing your tub with me, dear."

"You thought wrong." Minerva said, tartly. She gathered lilac bubbles close to her chest, though the bath water was too opaque for Albus to really see anything.

Albus chuckled throatily. "You never were very convincing as a fibber, sweetheart. I always can tell…because I am very good at….Legilimency."

He stood up; water dripped off his strong chest, and slowly approached Minerva. Minerva tried valiantly to avert her face from his torso. He stopped about a foot from Minerva and gently lifted her face to his. Breathing in deeply, he could smell a combination of scents that only Minerva could possess to such perfection: honey, chocolate, roses, and lavender.

"Don't you agree, darling?" Albus murmured, trailing warm kisses across her lips.

"Don't flatter yourself, Al. I can—"

Albus ducked his head and pulled Minerva with him under water. Casting a spell so that they could both talk and breathe freely under the water, Albus grinned impishly at Minerva's flashing emerald eyes.

"You look a million times prettier in water, Minerva, love. Your hair floats around you as though propelled by the breath of angels. Your skin is so soft…and smooth. Your lips…"

Minerva didn't wait for Albus to finish. She rose to the surface and wrung her wet hair so that it splashed over Albus' head. She giggled in spite of herself.

"I am quite flattered by the amazing catalogue of qualities that you have bestowed upon me, Albus. I can't say that I agree to all of them, but…"

"They're true, my love," Albus whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her chest. "You're beautiful. A goddess, as you were so rightly named for."

Minerva stayed silent for a while, listening to Albus breathing quietly. Then, she gasped.

"Albus, the feast! We were supposed to be there…two hours ago?"

"My dear, I purposefully slowed down all the castle's clocks. We have plenty of time…to attend to that."

Minerva smiled, pressing a kiss into his chest. "You are really an extraordinary wizard, Albus Dumbledore. "

"Mmm-hmm. With quite an extraordinary wand to complement my prowess. Would you care to see?"

"But I'm starving! I didn't have any breakfast, or lunch, or any afternoon tea, and now you ask me…"

"Perfect."

With that said, Albus entered her doors for the second time that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

"Perfect." With that said, he entered her doors for the second time that evening.

Minerva's breath caught in her chest. As soon as he touched her, she felt the long-forgotten memories of days past when they had been a young married couple. Due to their duties to Hogwarts School and their conflicting schedules, they never really had intimate moments alone to themselves save for the occasional pat on the hand that Albus gave Minerva in the presence of students. They had been forced to keep their marriage a secret, for their sake, and those around them.

Now Albus had come to Minerva at last; his heartbeat was her heartbeat, his lips were simultaneously hers. Twenty years of longing finally poured through as they held each other and loved each other. No words were necessary…what they had to say to each other could be just as effectively shown to each other.

Minerva finally drew a breath and pressed a slender finger to Albus' lips.

"Al—Albus, I need to get out, now. I…never realized how painful it is to make love in a bathtub. My towel is…where is it, Albus?"

"Here," Albus wrapped the red tartan around their bodies together and returned to kissing her lips passionately. Somehow, they managed not to trip as they made it to Minerva's queen-sized bed. Albus ended their embrace and propped on one elbow to look down at Minerva with love.

"Tell me, dearest. Are you happy?"

"I always am, Albus, whenever…whenever I'm with you. I've missed you so. I'm sorry I was cross with you at the beginning. Thank you for remembering my birthday."

"Quite understandable. You're forgiven, love. Oh, that reminds me…I have a second present for you."

Minerva sat up, alert as a child. "Oh, really? I thought your coming here was the second present.

Albus laughed softly, pecking her gently on the lips.

"My love, you seem to have forgotten that you are…_severely lacking _in dress. Now wait here for me."

Albus rose gracefully and didn't seem to notice that he, too, was not quite as dressed as he should have been. A robe was draped casually over his shoulders—Minerva quickly looked around and found a similar robe for herself. She slipped it on and tightly knotted it around her waist. Albus came soon after with emerald colored dress robes and…black lacy lingerie. Minerva winced at the sight; Albus grinned mischievously.

"I looked through your bureau and thought my present merited extra recognition. Today is a special day, my darling. I want you to even lovelier than you normally are. Now do try it on, please?

Minerva had opened her mouth indignantly to protest his snooping through her lingerie, but she nodded tersely. She felt especially nervous dressing in an outfit so lovingly picked out for her by him. She gathered the robes to her chest and quickly went to her bathroom. Ten minutes later, she hesitantly stepped out…looking breathtaking.

Albus was waiting for her in her sitting room and he widened his beaming smile when he saw her. His heart soared as he saw her tentative smile shine softly at him. Crossing the room with a brisk stride, Albus enveloped her in his embrace. Minerva held on to Albus, feeling her world rest at peace. Albus stepped back to admire her figure, so slim and lovely still. Hooking a finger quickly into her scoop-neck collar, he peeked inside.

Minerva pulled away at that, her scowl prominent but her eyes twinkling.

"What, may I ask, are you doing, Al?"

"Just checking," Albus replied, with more of a smile.

Minerva backed away from him, her confidence melting away suddenly. She remembered the thin scar that had been permanently etched over her heart by Voldemort himself when he dueled her during the First Wizarding War. The curse had barely left her alive, and left its mark with, in her opinion, an ugly scar. She didn't like anyone to see it, and much less Albus, because she wanted to be beautiful for him.

Albus' smile faded when he saw her eyes suddenly cloud with painful memories. He gently lifted his palm to her downcast face and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Minerva."

"It's…quite…all right, Albus. Don't worry about it." Minerva replied in a constricted voice. She clutched the dress robes over her scar and slowly sank to the chaise armchair. Albus looked stricken. Moving slowly to stand behind her, he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. When she did not shrug him off, he gently began massaging the taut muscles in her neck.

"Thank you, Albus. For…for everything." Minerva leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Albus leaned forward and kissed her once more, perhaps for the final time today.

Both of them sought to make their moment together last; Albus committed to his memory the wonderful feel of Minerva's velvet lips against his, so soft and yielding. Minerva cradled his face in her cool palms, stroking every line of his face.

Then, it was time for them to go to the feast. As Albus bowed gallantly and offered Minerva his arm, she took it with a slightly sad smile.

"Albus, remember that now is the time for us to go together as Headmaster and Deputy…and not as…husband and wife."

"Yes, I know, my darling. But since we're still not in earshot of our students, I shall say that you, my dearest, look ravishing. Oh, of course, credit to my expert designer eye, and…"

Minerva jabbed him playfully in the ribs as she giggled.

"Hush, Al. It isn't wise to say such things now." She tilted her face up and brushed her soft lips once again against his.

"Minerva, your kiss still tastes like chocolate. I shall have to thank Mr. Potter and his friends for that…"

"After I've given them their detention, love."

AN: Well, we have come to the end of this story, my dear readers. I hope you've enjoyed it. On a side note, I originally wasn't going to write a sixth chapter, but…well, I guess I did. It's kind of…sad, in a way, I guess you could say. Anyway, Accio Reviews and please let me know if I should continue writing MMAD stories!


End file.
